


Maybe Twice

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I promise you... I promise you I won't talk about love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’ve fallen. All I have to say is that I have been waiting for someone to write something based on this song for over 7 months but I don’t know anyone who could write this in spanish and I doubt people in english know it. SO, if no one if gonna write it, I will.
> 
> The song is Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo - Pxndx if you want to search it, there's an english translation online.

Rogue had thought about a lot of possibilities for that night, but none of them included him ending up in a hotel room with a stranger moaning under his body. They had found each other by chance and even though the other man made his intentions clear from the start, Rogue didn’t intend to listen to him. However, in the end, he couldn’t avoid falling under the blond’s charm and when he kissed him the first time, his reason disappeared.

Maybe later he would question what he was thinking, or why he decided to forget his moral judgements, but in that moment he had more important things to care about. He started to kiss and bite his neck, looking to hear more of those pleasant sounds in his ears. Meanwhile, his hands caressed the body under him, tracing his sides and traveling from his abdomen muscles to his legs.

Their clothes had disappeared as soon as they entered the room, stripped off - almost ripped off - because of the need of touching, of feeling more of the hidden skin under it. They had ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor, in the same position they were now and Rogue had thought for a moment that they would have problems. However, the blond, whose name he couldn’t remember, had a mischievous smile on his face, and Rogue didn’t lose more time before kissing his lips again. He couldn’t stop himself from doing so since they left the bar.

Rogue didn’t know where the savage feeling inside of him came from. He didn’t remember feeling it so strongly before, but in all honesty it didn’t matter at that moment. All that mattered was the sound of man below him and the urgency in his voice, to keep listening to the moaning that left the reddened lips of the other man and the feeling of his body shaking under him. 

The contact between their bare skin was intoxicating and unbearable at the same time. Pleasure filled Rogue up every time their hips touched, but he still needed more. He wanted to touch him in a thousand places, he wanted to leave his trace all over his body, he wanted to mark him even when he didn’t belong to him. When the stranger’s hands, that had been wandering on his back, dared to scratch him, he could only take it as a challenge. Rogue caught his wrists with his left hand and moved them behind his head, trapping them just where the blond’s hair ended. It was even messier than it had been when they had arrived.

He got a groan of complaint in reply, and when Rogue’s gaze met the blue eyes of his partner, they reflected surprise even though he never resisted the action. Rogue smirked, pleased with the reaction because he could finally surprise him and take away his teasing smile, that he had had since Rogue agreed to follow him.

Rogue traced a line of wet kisses and bites over his chest, while his right hand caressed the inner side of his thighs. The man’s back arched in response and Rogue’s smirk only got wider. He kissed him again and this time the blond bit Rogue’s lower lip before he could leave him. As an answer, Rogue caressed his crotch and made him let out a muffled scream. Now his lips were free again.

Without being able to wait anymore, Rogue searched blindly for a sachet they left on the bed at some point. It was obvious he was more experienced than the blond with this sort of situation, because Rogue didn’t even think twice about the details. He teared the sachet open with his teeth and spread the liquid onto his fingers, before moving his hand to the other’s entrance and starting to prepare him.

His fingers felt cold against the other’s burning hot skin, even without touching it. It didn’t take him too many tries before reaching his goal, all whilst the blond keep moaning and telling him to hurry up. Rogue listened to him because he couldn’t wait any longer either. While he buried himself in the others body, he thought that maybe he should have been more careful, since he wasn’t sure if the high-pitched scream that left the other’s lip was because of pleasure or pain. Once he was fully inside, he started to leave kisses on the blond’s neck and face, waiting for an answer from him.

Instinct asked him to keep going, to search between his flesh the relief he needed, but he couldn’t stop himself once he felt the other man relaxing under his touch, tangling his legs around Rogue’s waist, encouraging him to continue. He thrusted a few times, testing their limits before he started a fast pace that the blond seemed to like, considering the noises escaping his lips. Rogue finally released his hands but the other one didn’t change his position, lost in the feelings or so he guessed.

Rogue felt his breathing accelerating and his hair sticking to his face, while the pressure at his lower stomach grew more and more with every thrust inside that warm body that accepted him willingly.

It didn’t take too much time before he reached his limit and while he exploded, he bit the blond one last time, between the neck and the collar bone where his skin was more exposed. That seemed to be the end for him too because a long and hoarse moan left his lips while every muscle in his body tensed. Rogue felt distant, lost in his own pleasure as a hot liquid splashed onto his stomach, the legs that had been holding him falling limp at his sides.

When he recovered a little, Rogue left him and fell to the side, rolling over onto his side, his back facing toward the blond. For a long time the only sound in the room was the sound of their erratic breaths that were calming down slowly. With that little rest, Rogue had some time to ask himself what he had been thinking , but his body was still feeling too pleased to think about regretting the situation.

Did it always feel so good to go with the flow, without obligations or responsibilities? If he had known that earlier, he wouldn’t have been so reluctant to accept the invitation in first place. Or maybe it was just that he wasn’t used to the situation, and it threw him off his usual routine. Maybe it was just the feeling of doing something forbidden.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he felt movement at his side, followed by the lips of his partner landing on his shoulders to leave soft kisses on his skin, while a finger drew figures on the bare skin of his back.

“I told you it would be fun.” A voice whispered into his ear. “Ready to try again?”

Rogue knew he should say no. The best thing to do would to leave things there, take his things and go back home without looking back. But, his doubt was gone in a second as he turned around and stealing another kiss from the blond.


End file.
